Imperfect Harmony Tale One
by Luminaria
Summary: Sesshomaru and Jaken are walking in the woods when Sesshomaru is suddenly kidnapped and taken away. Those of you who've read this before, you know who did it. SesshomaruNaraku Yaoi.
1. The Lord and The Servant

Imperfect Harmony Tale One

By, Luminaria

Chapter One: The Lord and the Servant

Sesshomaru and Jaken were walking around through the mountains, the dog-demon's nose locked onto a very attracting scent. The two had been following it for nearly two weeks, and they seemed to be going in circles.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think we're going in circles! Your nose must be messed up!" said Jaken. Sesshomaru stopped and glared down at the ouny demon.

"Do you wish to repeat that?" he asked, lifting Jaken by the neck. Jaken struggled.

"N-no, me lord!" gasped the frog demon. Sesshomaru smiled and dropped him.

"Good. Then untie my sash."

"Wh-what, me Lord?"

"You heard me."

Jaken reached up, waaaaay up, and cautiously started to untie the sash. Sesshomaru grasped the ends of it, quickly looped it around Jaken's wrists, waist, and a tree, tied it, and started to strip of his clothes in a very sexy manner.

"M-m-me Lord! What are you doing?!" Jaken cried, his ugly eyes as large as dinner plates. Sesshomaru ignored him, showed Jaken his back, and turned his head so that he was looking at his servant, gently biting his lower lip with his fangs, almost as if he was teasing the frog.

Sesshomaru's kimono slid off his shoulders and he slowly pulled off his chest plate and leg armor, leaving only his mother's pelt on his shoulder, his white hakama, and boots on. "Master Sesshomaru, are you in heat? Why not use your brother as your object of passion?" Jaken suggested. The inu youkai's eyes flashed.

"You're right there, and he's miles away. I was going to give you the gift of humanity for awhile, but I changed my mind," said Sesshomaru, lifting his kimono and armor. And with that, he closed his eyes, turned, and started to walk away.

"M-me Lord? Me Lord, wait! I'm sorry, so very sorry! I'll do whatever you say, I promise!" Jaken shouted after him. He sighed and lowered his head just as Sesshomaru zipped back and dumped a handful of sparkling dust over the toad's head.

Jaken sputtered and sneezed as he became an attractive male demon masquerading as a human. He had large green eyes, blonde hair, an thin, tall body, and a face that was similar to Sesshomaru's, though more timid. His voice had become deeper, and thank God not as whiny. Jaken was now naked, as he had outgrown his clothes, but was pleasing to Sesshomaru all the same. The youkai only liked Jaken when he was in this form because he was an alright fuck toy.

Sesshomaru untied Jaken kissed him, then forced Jaken down on his knees, glaring down at him while Jaken slowly pulled down his hakama and swallowing. He knew what he would have to do. He had just started to pleasure Sesshomaru when he was pulled up by the jaw to stand. The youkai's face was neutral, but there was slight anger in his eyes.

"What is it, my Lord?" Jaken asked.

"I do not know. You go to the left and I'll head in a different direction. We'll meet up later," Sesshomaru said.

Jaken nodded and took off, dashing through the trees nearby. Sesshomaru picked up his clothes and ran up the mountain, trying to buy more time as he dressed and pulled out his Tokijin.

Fully dressed, he ran back down the mountain and waited. Within minutes he heard the buzzing of Samiyosho, poison insects! He got down on his knees and held up his right arm, hoping to block the swarm when they flew by, stinging his arm and flying off. He stood and looked around, his nose picking up on a scent.

"Naraku!" he hissed, as a heavy object came swinging down onto his scalp, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Hello to you too, Sesshomaru."


	2. Inside Naraku's Deadly Embrace

Imperfect Harmony

By Ryouna Bakuraru

Rating: RAnime: InuyashaGenre: Romance

Warnings: explicit content, yaoi, some-none violence, masturbation ( I think), maybe rape

A/N: There will be two versions of this chapter, Edited and Unedited, it depends on if you like your helping of yaoi light or heavy. There will be no lime/lemon in the Unedited. I will not tolerate flames. They will be used to fry my sibling with to leave me alone. Now, read and enjoy and please please please review!

Chapter 2: Inside Naraku's Deathly Embrace (Edited)

Sesshomaru woke up to light streaming through a curtained window, blinding him. He held up a hand to block it from his eyes, and a migraine seared through his head. He touched his head and noticed a bandage that was bloodstained, and he had just gotten blood on his hand, more than he already had on it.

He sat up, wincing against the pain in his head and looked at his hands. Why did his head hurt, and why was there a thin layer of blood on his hands? And where the hell was he? The last place he remembered was the mountain. He was also undressed.

Naraku came in with a tray carrying a bowl of cold water and a washcloth, setting it down beside Sesshomaru and taking a seat beside him on the floor, smiling.

"My, Sesshomaru, I didn't think you'd be awake this soon. You're no doubt hurting, but it shall pass. Now, lay down…" he said, dunking the cloth in the water and laying Sesshomaru back down on the futon. He glared darkly at him.

"'Lay down?' Why should I? Where am I? Why do I have a migraine, and what the hell happened?" he asked, his tone deathly cold. Naraku chuckled.

"Just lay still, Sesshomaru. I knocked you out with one of my tentacles and brought you here myself. I must say that for one who's so regal and carries so much grace, you fell without any. You hit your head and cracked it open," he said as he took off Sesshomaru's bandage and placed the cloth on his forehead.

"Besides, you could very well be in heat. You're very warm and you're eyes are full of what seems to be need. Well, Sesshomaru? Are you in heat? I did see you with Jaken after all. You seemed to be really very desperate for sex."

Sesshomaru looked at him and glared. "What would you do if I was in heat, Naraku?" he asked daringly. Naraku smiled.

"Why, I would to this," he said, bending down and kissing his lips. Sesshomaru reached up to pull him off, but his hands didn't seem to obey him. Instead they grasped Naraku's face and urged him to continue! Hey, what they hell? This couldn't be happening!

Naraku grasped his jaw and forced his tongue inside of Sesshomaru's mouth, which was warmer than it should've been, and attempted to taste every millimeter of him. He then kissed Sesshomaru down his chin and neck, and sucked and licked it.

Sesshomaru layed there, trying to repress moans as his hands tangled in Naraku's dark hair and lodged themselves there, refusing to let go. Naraku stopped this and Sesshomaru very nearly did let his moan escape, but held it back at the last second when Naraku lifted the covers and revealed his pale, smooth well-toned chest.

He smiled a little and settled down on Sesshomaru's waist, sliding his clawed hands down into the blankets and raking over his chest slowly while bending over to lick and nip at his nipples. The dog-demon let go of Naraku's hair finally and arched his back a bit, moaning softly, but refusing to show his ecstasy.

Naraku pulled down the covers more as he ground his hips into Sesshomaru's, trying to create friction through the thin blanket. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He simply moaned and allowed himself to relax, loosing his will to resist.

"That's more like it, succumb to me, my love," whispered Naraku as he bent down into the demon's ear and licked it while he continued to grind their hips together. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side, allowing the other demon to lick his ear and nip at it. He groaned loudly.

"Ah, yes, sing, sing my darling Sesshomaru. We've only just gotten started, I'm afraid, so don't waste all of your voice yet, I want to hear it as we go along, hai?" he asked huskily.

"H-hai, Naraku…" he moaned, his hands reaching up to tangle again in the other's hair.

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning after everything, this time not on a bed, but hanging from the walls in chains, and his whole upper half was completely covered with them. He was still naked, and it seemed that he was chained by the ankles and wrists to the four corners of the room, suspending him from the floor by about 3 feet. He already couldn't feel his hands or feet.

Naraku walked in, humming a slight tune and looked up at his prisoner. "Good morning, Sesshomaru. You slept well, I expect?" he said, his eyes glittering.

"What are you up to, Naraku?" he hissed, trying to get out of the binds and kill the sonuvabitch. Naraku reached up and pulled him down so that he was upside down by his hair. The dog-demon growled and winced.

"I'm merely trying to keep what is now mine. I love you, my sweet Sesshomaru," he said, and kissed him. Sesshomaru made a desperate attempt of trying to swipe at him with his claws, but it didn't work. They had fallen asleep and didn't want to respond.

"Tsk, right, sure you do. I'm nothing but another plaything for your amusement, right?" Sesshomaru growled. Naraku laughed, throwing his head back.

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet, but you've been a very difficult demon for me to catch. It's taken me years to finally catch you off guard and bring you here. Don't you realize the work I've done to get even this far?" he asked, licking Sesshomaru's nose. Sesshomaru's snarls became deeper and louder.

"No, and I don't want to know. Let me go, you monkey ass."

"Oh, such a spirited one you are, aren't you?" he said as the demon in his hand attempted yet another swipe at him. This time though, it just barely missed his face.

"Hold still. You're making my work more difficult than it has to be," said Naraku as he touched Sesshomaru's chest. He shivered and twisted in the chains, but they held him tightly.

"I hope what you mean by work doesn't mean what I think it means," said Sesshomaru, narrowing his golden eyes at the demon. Again, Naraku laughed at him.

"Oh, but it does. It just requires more playtime, my darling," he said, kissing Sesshomaru's cheek and licking it as his hand grasped the demon's chin tightly. Sesshomaru struggled against the chains, trying to break them. There was simply too many, and they were too strong.

"Naraku…" he growled, his eyes starting to stain themselves red and his markings beginning to glow in warning. His claws grew longer and he hissed.

"My my, Sesshomaru. Calm yourself. Turning into your dog form won't free you. It'll only kill you. The chains will tighten and you will not be able to breathe. They'll crush your bones and they'll make you bleed. Calm yourself, Sesshomaru," he said in a seductive voice, wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's torso and holding him while the other demon was upside down and dangerously close to the edge of Naraku's pants.

"What of your little girl? Where's she at? Is she dead?" asked Naraku, hitting one of Sesshomaru's weaknesses.

"…Rin…?" he asked. "What about her?"

"She's been crying for you for the last month in my dungeons. I haven't heard her since two days ago though. Maybe she's gone quiet, lost hope, her soul shattered perhaps?" Naraku said.

Sesshomaru's eyes tapered again. If Rin was there and still alive, he had to get her out. If she was dead, he'd pretty much have to give in to Naraku until he grew tired of him. But then, there was yet a third option. If Rin was still alive, Naraku could still hold her hostage and use her to coax him into giving into Naraku's wanting of him.

"Alright Naraku. Is she still alive or not?" he asked.

"Oh, she's still alive, but I'm going to use her to get you to do what I want you to do." Damn it. He knew it; he knew Naraku was going to use Rin to get sex out of him.

"Alright, alright! I'll do whatever the hell you want! Just don't hurt Rin. You hurt her, I'll tear you limb from limb with my bare hands!" he said, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

A/N: Hey all! This is Ryouna! I hope you like the second installment of Imperfect Harmony, but this is only the Edited version! I hope you review like crazy people! Sorry it took so long to get this up, I was waiting for at least 5 reviews, but I only got four so…yeah. Anyway, I couldn't figure out how to answer my reviewers, so I'll just do it here after the chapters. I know there's not much of this pairing, that's why I wrote this! Duh, isn't that a good enough reason? Okay, also, thanks for saying you liked it all, I really appreciate it! And trust me, in the Unedited versions, I'm not going to use limes or lemons at all. Just goes to show how evil I am. Hope you also read the Unedited and like it! Please read and review! Oh, and could someone please tell me what the hell a PWP is? I'm confuzzled…


	3. Hate Revived

Imperfect Harmony

By, Ryouna Bakuraru

Rating: R/NC-17Genre: Romance/Angst-ish

Anime: InuyashaWarnings: mature content, yaoi, some-none violence, maybe some masturbation, and rape

Chapter 4: Hate Revived

Sesshomaru was thrown onto the floor heavily by Naraku with little resistance whatsoever. He just closed his eyes and awaited whatever would befall him. Rin was still out cold, and didn't seem to be moving any time soon.

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru hungrily, his eyes dancing. The inu Youkai felt Naraku's lips and tongue brush across his nose, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, lips, chin, and neck, kissing him passionately. This time, Sesshomaru was determined not to give in and make any noises of pleasure lest Naraku hurt Rin further.

Yes, inspiration to help through this situation: Rin. He thought about her sweetness and the happiness she had brought to him. Now she was laying on an ice cold stone floor, probably never going to wake up from her coma.

He felt Naraku's tongue rove down his chest to his nipples and torment them. Sesshomaru, growing bored, said, "Hurry up, Naraku. You're boring me."

Naraku blinked. "You better hush up before I hurt your dear Rin again," he said, grinning evilly. Sesshomaru panicked slightly and resumed his quiet stature, closing his eyes and giving in to Naraku.

"That's better. You should not talk to me in that sort of tone, my darling," he said, running his fingers over Sesshomaru's thighs lightly. He shivered, keeping his mouth closed.

Sesshomaru thought he heard stirring clothing over to his left, where Rin was laying, but it stopped suddenly and the only thing that he heard was Naraku's breathing and lips.

Naraku moved down Sesshomaru's chest and licked around his navel. The only reply he received was another shiver, even when he dipped his tongue into it.

Naraku frowned and watched Sesshomaru's still form. The only things that were moving was his chest and his elf ears. He looked as if he was asleep.

Growling, Naraku got up from Sesshomaru's body and flipped him over onto his back. He got a startled grunt, but that was it. He licked his fore and middle fingers, coating them in saliva before lightly touching Sesshomaru's opening.

The youkai bucked slightly, shivering again. His eyes remained closed, but his breathing quickened as he tensed up a bit, his hands starting to become fists.

Naraku, now curious, slid a finger into his warm body. The only thing that signaled pain was his right hand flexing. As he slid yet another finger into Sesshomaru's body, he thought about how firm the dog demon would be. He felt himself growing hard at the thought.

Naraku began exploring the almost new area his sharp-nailed fingers had found, scratching the flesh around them cruelly, as if trying to get Sesshomaru to scream. The only thing that happened was Sesshomaru's face warping slightly into an expression of pain, gritting his teeth.

"My, my, my. Am I ever going to get you to beg me for mercy? Scream for me to stop?" Naraku asked, his voice seductive and his eyes half-closed in a very sexy manner.

"I don't beg for mercy from youkai dirt like you," Sesshomaru answered. Naraku's eyes flashed and he dug his nails into the soft flesh were his fingers were still discovering, breaking the skin. Sesshomaru let out a deep, guttural hiss.

"Now, now, Sesshie. Mind your master. Disobeying me would be most unpleasant for little Rin," threatened Naraku.

"How do I know that you're being serious when you say that and not just telling me an empty threat?" Sesshomaru growled. Naraku bent down by his ear, licking it then biting it hard enough for it to hurt and bleed.

"By the tone of my voice. By how hard I will punish you for your crimes. No need to be eager."

Sesshomaru hissed and flipped Naraku over onto his back, rolled over on top of him, and threatened to tear his throat out, his face elongating a bit as his eyes started to glow dangerously. Naraku just gazed back at him calmly.

"You like the little whore, don't you? You like the way she feels into your arms, against your body. That's why you're protecting her. You love her, and eventually want to screw her, make her yours forever. Am I right?" Naraku said quietly.

Sesshomaru blinked, forgetting his anger. He thought a moment, taking his eyes off of Naraku and loosening his grip unconsciously. Yes, he loved Rin, but not in that way. She was his adopted pup, and he would do his best to keep her out of harm. But he never wished to do that to her. That's for after she's married to another suitable human.

While Sesshomaru pondered, Naraku flipped them over again and started to strangle the youkai lord. He came out of it in time to fight back, digging his poison claws into Naraku's shoulders and neck, one hand to each and piercing the flesh, darkly colored blood pouring out of the wounds.

Sesshomaru took the hand off of Naraku's shoulder and started to pry Naraku's hands off of his throat. 'He's strong,' he thought, slowly lifting the hands up and off his trachea with all his might.

"Obey me, Sesshomaru!" Naraku hissed, straddling Sesshomaru on his stomach and crushing his diaphragm. Just when the hands were almost off, they snapped right back down again, cutting off his air. Things were starting to go black when he heard a little girl's frightened voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru…what's going on?" Rin! He looked over at her, and his strength was renewed by her voice, her living, breathing voice. He pulled off Naraku's hands and took his hand off of Naraku's throat long enough to use his Dokkasou on Naraku's eyes.

The other youkai fell screaming from the youkai lord, releasing him. Sesshomaru found his Tokijin in the far corner of the room, and drew it just as Naraku was starting to stand. He turned and faced the one that had stolen to much from him, his sword screaming for Naraku's blood.

"You will die here, in my hands!" hissed Sesshomaru, running at the blinded demon and cutting his head off. The head fell to the floor and Sesshomaru started an assault with the sword on it, chopping it up. All the while, blood and screams flew up from the severed head, macabre screams of agony and death befalling a creature that so resembled a woman.

Next came to body itself, dragging itself around sightlessly as blood streamed from the mutilated neck. Sesshomaru stood there, watching it with golden eyes full of malevolence and disgust, as it came towards him. Once it reached his ankle, he raised the Tokijin once more and sliced the body in half.

All of the demons that had possessed Naraku's body and made him what he was screeched and swarmed away from the destroyed vessel as it started to catch fire and explode. Sesshomaru pulled on his white kimono with sakura blossoms and sat down with Rin, taking her into his lap and stroking her hair. They watched as the fire continued to flame up for hours, then finally smoldered, leaving a blackened spot no the floor with air-fine ashes.

Growling with distaste, Sesshomaru rose and leaving Rin alone a moment as he scooped up the ashes and went to the nearest window. In the strong winds, he looked up at the moon a minute, the light shining off his alabaster skin and bullion eyes, making his hair blow behind him like a spirit and glistening like millions of stars. He opened his hand and let the ashes blow away, scattering it about the earth so that the demons could never resurrect Naraku from his grave.

Rin walked over to him slowly and touched his other hand that was down by his side. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile, his eyes softening.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she answered.

"As long as you're alright, I'll be happy as well," he answered.

They both smiled and left Naraku's fortress, Rin on his shoulder, and one hand in his pocket.

(Years later, 2004)

Sesshomaru was walking to work one morning at about 7:30. He had a black briefcase him one hand, his mother's pelt on his right shoulder, a business shirt of white, black slacks, and black shoes. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and temporarily dyed black for the day, his eyes were now a green color thanks to contact lenses, and his markings covered with face powder, giving him the appearance of a normal human. His new occupation was a high school teacher for the seniors.

He picked up a breakfast sandwich from Mc Donald's, and ate it along the way. Once he reached the school steps, he was stopped by a boy student with wavy, mid-back length black hair and murky blue eyes, a senior student that he didn't know.

" Sesshomaru-Sama, sir? Could you help me, please? I couldn't figure out this question."

Sesshomaru lifted the hand hanging onto his briefcase, grabbed his sandwich, and took the paper, looking it over as he took another bite. He swallowed the bite before saying in a cold tone, "Use a dictionary. It'll tell you the answer."

He handed the paper back to the boy and looked at him closely. "What's you're name, boy?" He looked strangely familiar.

"My name is Shioaku Menatsu, sir. I'm a senior."

Sesshomaru looked him over once more before going inside the building. "I'll see you in class, Sesshomaru-Sama, sir!" Menatsu called after him. Sesshomaru unlocked his classroom door and walked in. That voice was so familiar. Why couldn't he remember it? Oh well, on with the rest of the day…

End of Imperfect Harmony

Hey, all! It's me again! I'm soo sorry this took so long to update. I planned on it ending like this. Sesshomaru got his bloody revenge, Rin lived happily ever after with her husband that Sesshomaru chose for her, and lived a very happy life. She's dead now though, which is sad. (Prays for Rin) Anyway, I'm thinking on having a sequel. I'm going to be taking a poll for whoever wants a sequel. If I get more than 30 reviews asking for a sequel, I'll make one. I also must have reviews for my other three fan fics, or I will not continue.

Sesshomaru: Why did you leave it there? And why did you let Rin die?

Ryouna: Uh, hey, you're going to find someone that you like more if I have a sequel! If you hurt me there will be no sequel. gives Sesshomaru a rough draft of potential sequel

Sesshomaru: takes it and sits down to read it

Ryouna: Now that that's out of the way, please allow three characters representing my other three fics to take over from here and hand out gifts!

Hiei: Hello. I'm here representing the fan fic called 'Hiei's Dreams'. It's a romance story telling of my dreams of finding my long lost friend from my childhood. During the same time, a new teenager living by herself in a very spacious house catches my interests. If you want to find out what happens next, please read 'Hiei's Dreams', a Yu-Yu-Hakusho fan fic.

Ryou Bakura: Hello, chaps! I'm here representing my fan fic called 'Beyond Forever'. It's a romance/possible angst yaoi story starting when I was walking home from school and raped by someone that I know, which changes the course of my life. Shortly afterwards I'm made to find a mate to spend all of eternity with. Though, the question is, who will it be, are they truly meant for me, and will they truly love me? Please read 'Beyond Forever', a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic. Parings: Malik/Ryou, Seto/Ryou, Marik/Malik/Ryou, Bakura/Ryou, Yami Yugi/Ryou. A Yu-Gi-Oh!/ Yu-Yu-Hakusho crossover.

Pharaoh Atemu: Hello, I'm here to advertise my fan fic called 'The Pharaoh and the Sorcerer'. It's Ancient Egypt, and I'm worried, and I have a good reason to be. My cousin, Set, is becoming a bit too friendly, and two of my best guards die and one ends up missing. I exile Set, and find that that was a terrible mistake. Once I let him return, I'm practically a wreck. Yaoi. Romance/possible angst. Please read and review.

Thank you for taking your time reading this. Please enjoy reading.


End file.
